


Sparks in My Eyes

by ColdHiddenBlade



Series: ColdHiddenBlade Fictions [1]
Category: Original Work, Sci-Fi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdHiddenBlade/pseuds/ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sneaking through and blowing up mafia warehouses tends to show you more then you want, and cause some physical… problems. A young Captain wants his problem fixed by the only other person onboard the ship, his cyborg pilot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks in My Eyes

_This was a story written for Fictionpress.com, and not based from any game, movie, ect. It is my own universe with my own characters. Please enjoy._

* * *

 

 

"You have 30.29011 seconds to get out after the bomb is armed." Spoke a calm, deep voice through his earpiece.

"Oh thanks for telling me." Quietly snapped the young man in annoyance as he set the small, smooth, pill shaped bomb on the metal walkway above a box filled warehouse and pressed its buttons, beneath him walked armed men who were unaware to his presence, "Be sure you are in position when I make a quick escape."

"Yes sir, Nightingale on standby."

The young man breathed in, setting up bombs always made his heart race and throat tighten. He trusted his pilot to not make ones that had faults but he still couldn't trust that everything else would work.

If he turned it on and got waylaid for even a moment, he would be mist in the air.

Beep, went the bomb and the man spun upon the sound, he pulled out his grappling gun and shot it up to the roof. He was torn into the air and he swung almost gracefully through the air and out the window, shattering it.

His gun clicked as the grapple came back and he reached out into the air as he soared, hoping his pilot wasn't off by a few inches. As he thought that his hands hit invisible metal and held on, the warehouse went up in thunderous flames behind him.

If the ship's shields weren't there he would have been charcoal, even through the powerful shielding he felt the searing heat on his back. For a moment he struggled to climb inside the cloaked ship's hanger.

Something like wires as equally invisible as the quietly humming ship wrapped around his arms and torso and pulled him into the visible cargo hold, the hanger door closed smoothly and the cords retracted into the roofing again.

"Welcome back onboard Sir." The voice came from the very ship, echoing from the very walls.

"Good to be back, now lets get out of here before the cops come."

"Hyperspeed activated." The ship gave a purr as it shot out of police radar, in an instant they were out of the Ozone and in space. "Hyperspeed successful, shields 100% and fuel is down to tank three, we are 20,000 light-years away from planet Earth. Where is your next destination Sir?"

The young man stripped from his stealth suit, hanging his night vision goggles on the handle on his sky-racer, a slick looking motorbike that glowed brightly with red lights and holographic shields when activated. He ran a hand fondly over its smooth surface before answering his pilot.

"Get us to the asteroid farm to restock our fuel, then drift in a friendly system. I don't care what one, just as long as they are not full of enemies or in an alliance with Earth. We need to lay low until our client contacts us with payment."

"Yes sir." Once more the decently sized ship purred as it was put into Hyperspeed again, while this happened the young man removed all his weaponry so he was left in nothing, absolutely nothing. He left the cargo hold and went to his room in the captain lodge.

"Welcome back Captain Aron." Said the automated woman's voice as he pressed his hand on the identity recognition pad, "You have: 0 messages, heating is at 21 Celsius, cabin oxygen is clean with no scent filters, do you wish to change settings?"

"Yes, give me something relaxing and heat up the bathroom." Said Aron as he walked around his room to gather his casual on ship clothes. When the voice gave an 'Affirmative' there was the sound of puffing air followed by the smell of sandalwood and lavender.

Aron breathed in deeply before going into his bathroom, sighing at the feeling of warm metal on his bare feet, he put his clothes beside his sink and climbed into the shower. And pressed at the buttons inside.

Warm, artificial water ran across his tight muscles, releasing some of his discomfort from sitting in the same position in a tight vent, waiting for the mafia leader to give away his plans to his second in command.

Damn man. Aron cursed and scrubbed his hair in annoyance, for hours the old guy was a voyeur, watching two of his bodyguard's and second fuck wildly before joining in after they had three rounds. He shot one guard when they came before him.

Sick bastard had still had sex with the mans corpse… Aron was not sad about the loss of his filthy life or for those who followed him.

Though before the mafia boss killed the guy Aron's dick had harden, causing the vent to have felt tighter. For a moment when he finally overheard the desired plans he thought he was going to be stuck.

Annoyed he stepped out of his shower causing the water to automatically switch onto sleep dried off so he wasn't dripping and slammed his hand on the COM in his room. "Gale, how is the status?"

"The fuel tank is full and so are the secondary tanks, we are drifting outside the Trogant's system beside the smallest of their moons."

"Good, put us in cloak and then come here."

"Yes sir." There was a soft hum shortly after as the pilot disconnected himself from the ship controls.

"Welcome to the Captain quarters, Cortex Nightingale. Please report your presence to the Captain." Said the voice before the door hissed open.

The pilot entered, his synthetic red 'pupil's' in black orbs glowed brightly like tiny laser lights, across the right side of Gale's face was replaced with a metal frame that had thin optical tubes that rippled with red lights.

"Come here, now." Without question the cyborg came to Aron and knelt as many would to royalty, he fisted his hand and laid the forearm over his knee, and lowered his head to the ground.

"What do you require from me, sir?" Asked Gale in his calm, deep, and slightly mechanical voice. Ever loyal to the young human Captain and all his needs.

Aron didn't reply as he weaved his hand into Gale's short, tied up dreadlocks while holding his hardness in his other hand, poking the man's lips made them open without resistance.

Giving a deep groan, Aron thrust deeply inside, loving the feeling of Gale's warm tongue and ridged throat around his shaft. With firm hand's Gale gripped his arse cheeks and licked Aron's shaft while moving his head up and down.

As Gale sucked him, Aron thrust slightly back and forth while moaning, tightening his grip in the blood red hair he brought out a small hum from the cyborg.

Gale bobbed his head back until he only had Aron's tip in his mouth and licked the weeping end before swallowing it to the base, making sure to run his metallic teeth along the soft flesh. It made Aron moan deeply again and pant.

"Hm." The young Captain hummed deeply as he pressed his finger through the thin synthetic skin that covered his neck and under Gale's metal skull cap, passing the metal to find his nerve transformer just at the base of his brain.

Touching the soft plastic like orb made Gale's head jerk forward and a deep groan vibrated through to Aron's balls.

Doing it again and again, Aron was able to get the cyborg panting like a whore on love-pills, that was the easiest way to get Gale out of his 'I am emotionless' stage and into the 'I want to fuck you senseless' one.

"Hah, mmm." Once more Aron hummed and moaned as Gale's smooth teeth ran across his shaft before he gripped the cyborg's head with both hands, the hole he had made to reach Gale's nerves knitted together perfectly, "Get ready."

Moaning in understanding, Gale relaxed his shoulders just before Aron began to slam into his mouth, riding out his last race towards his release.

Gale gently massaged the muscles in Aron's arse with his multi talented hands before his throat contracted around the young mans shaft as salty cum filled his mouth.

"Sir…" Gale spoke in a distant, floating voice as he looked up at Aron with his mouth slightly agar in desire. It was difficult to tell how much his pleasure levels were with half his face being metal and his eyes, but Aron read him by his panting.

And the faint, muffled zapping sounds as he spoke and breathed. The clicking caused by spark's that flashed through his metal body parts, it was his repair unit making sure the chemical reaction to his lust wasn't harmful. It reacted the same with water and poison.

Grinning as he watched the sparks inside the cyborgs skull flicker, Aron turned his back on Gale and put his hand's flat on his metal desk, spreading his thighs. "Come and get it."

"Yes… sir." Gale stood and unzipped his tight, high neck, long coat and let it fall to the ground then did the same for his full body, armor suit but unable to get it off over his boots he simple let it bunch up under his knees. Not needing to look Aron easily knew every part of the cyborg's body.

It was almost an art form of synthetic and human, his arms beautifully made while his torso and hips were human with hints of technology in the bone frame, then his legs… built for power.

Power that Aron loved.

Gloved hand's gripped Aron's hips and a wide tip pressed against his entrance making him sigh in impatience. Hearing it made Gale worry his bottom lip with his teeth before be pressed inside.

It was a smooth transaction and Gale hilted to his stomach inside his young Captain. They moaned together before Gale began to thrust with hard jerks each time he re-hilted, jolting moans from Aron.

Gale pressed his mouth and nose against Aron's neck as the thrust and ran his hand's up the young mans chest to fondle at his nipples, before returning south. Vigorously be began to kiss and swirl his tongue against Aron's hot neck.

"Ah!" Aron gasped as two hands rubbed roughly against his shaft that was hardening again, "Damn it Gale. Fuck me harder now."

"Mmm… yes sir." Gale moaned before latching his teeth onto Aron's shoulder, he gripped his Captain's hips and used the strength in his legs and arm's to dig deeply inside the warmth that gripped him.

With a guttural groan Aron slammed his head against Gale's collarbone and reached his hands up to grip the cyborg's head tightly, pressing them tightly against his fiery body.

Growling deeply Gale bent, forcing Aron's chest into the desk making him feel like he was back in the venting again. The angle made Gale's shaft impale so deeply it made Aron's toes curl.

"S-Shit, Gale…" Aron opened his mouth wide in a roaring moan as he came, squirting his release onto the ground and causing the automation cleaning bot to come from under the bed to begin vanishing the mess.

Before it could return to its battery point, it had to turn around again as Gale followed his Captain. The cyborg pressed his forehead against Aron's back and kicked out at the annoying bot as it sprayed sanitization onto his feet.

"My apologies sir, I have made a mess of you after you had taken a shower. What is your punishment?" Gale leaned back and stood straight.

With a sigh Aron turned and leaned against his desk, looking at Gale he smirked. "You don't look finished."

"No sir, I can go two more rounds. I am sorry."

"Your punishment is to clean me again, come." Aron strolled leisurely into his bathroom, Gale removed his boots and gloves then his suit before following. The second they both entered the shower it turned back on.

Touching the water made Gale's spark's start up again, he pressed against Aron's chest. "Sir… permission to go another round."

"Permission granted." Aron smirked as Gale moaned, before wrapping his thighs around the cyborg's hips. Leaning back against the wall Aron sighed as the warm water made him dizzy.

Already one-hundred percent hard, Gale thrust back into Aron and moved instantly at a hard and fast pace. His mouth bit and sucked all across Aron's throat and chest.

"Mmm! Eager aren't we…" Gasping while speaking Aron's eyes rolled backwards as Gale began to thrust harder, the red laser like eyes analyzed to make sure he didn't break anything.

"Sir… sir…" Gale repeated the word, breaking them with deep moans and grunts, his breath hot against Aron's dripping chest that heaved with choking pants.

"Shit…" Aron gasped out loudly and grabbed his shaft while closing his eyes, squeezing it near the tip he was able to halt himself from coming, Gale brought his head up and panted near Aron's wide mouth.

As if sensing Gale's mouth, Aron leaned forward and took it into a dominant kiss, biting at the cyborgs surprisingly soft lips before fighting his tongue. Ever so submissive Gale tilted his head and let Aron win, the young man moaned.

It always was a turn on having the cyborg pilot submit to him. Because come on, who wouldn't get hard when a tall man who was handsome even with the frightening implants on his face yielded to them?

When Aron could no longer hold it in he released his shaft and hollered into Gale's mouth as he released, the second the thick substance hit Gale's stomach it was washed down the drain.

After a few more thrusts Gale filled Aron with his own load before stilling, his shaft seemed to swell rather then turning limp making Aron groan deeply. Oh that was a good sign.

The cyborgs eyes flickered and his pupil's enlarged a bit as his systems evaluated his problem, Aron waited eagerly to hear what Gale had to say."

"Sir… I seem to have expanded 3.063cm larger in the base and 3.610cm in the tip. I can't seem to be able to pull out. What must I do?"

Tilting his head and giving a sly smirk Aron replied with a dirty purr, "Well you will have to keep doing what you are doing until it goes down. What was our record when this last happened?"

Instantly Gale analyzed the question with his computer like brain, bringing up the numbers in different 'screens' in his mind he replied, "Nine times without a break sir. After thirty minutes we followed with three more."

"Lets try for that lucky double digit without stopping then." As he spoke Aron turned off the water and wrapped his arms around Gale's neck, he kissed at the cyborgs jaw while smirking. His hazel eyes glinting with mischief.

"Yes sir."


End file.
